eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
"The Age of Scale" (House Item)
}} Book Text Forward: This volume is a copy of the oldest tome within our library. This was a chronicle of the first visit of the Sage of Ages, when our order was founded. As time has passed, we now know the full significance of his words during these visits. The Sage of Ages, or Sages as the case may be, has observed Norrath for time immemorial. This story is a glimpse into just one of the many viewpoints of unrecorded history. There were no ages before the Ages of Scale. Norrath was, but it was not as it is known now. It was fresh and pristine. It was untouched by thoughts or life, turmoil or war. Time passed but nothing existed to note its passage. It is hard to explain how everything was but was not at the same moment. The clear separation would only become evident when the Marking was placed. A manifestation of all that is physical would place the Marking. The Marking would be the divider of all things. It divided time from non-time. It divided being from non-being. The claw of Veeshan scraped across the world and this is when all things began. With the Marking, she who is Veeshan would place her children upon Norrath, beginning the Age of Scale. The Dragons, as she would name her children, were not only given life but were granted an even greater gift - Norrath. This world would be theirs. She would mark the world a second time, creating smaller companions so that the Dragons did not grow restless or lonely. These small dragons, Drakota, would exist to remind the Dragons of the Mother's gift to the kings of the world. With that, the Mother would leave, vowing to return one day. Dragons were gifted with a touch of the powers of creation that Veeshan had used to bring them into being. With this power, they created magic. Seeing that this was a good creation and the Mother would be pleased, they next created society. This was even greater than magic. Enthralled with the perfection of their second creation, they stopped creating anything more from there, never making the third. The Drakota, trying to imitate their betters, began to create as well. They created fury and liked it. Then they created rampage, and this they liked too. But before they could create a third time, the Dragons looked at the small ones and chose to stop them. Using their two creations, Magic and Society, they created once again. They created the Ring. The Ring merged both magic and society together into one. All Dragons were of the Ring for they were one and the same. And as the Ring of Scale, they became even greater than they already were. And as the Ring they chastised the Drakota as a parent would an unruly child. And as good parents, they sent the Drakota to their "rooms" for a long, long time. The Dragons would then begin instituting laws, for the society could not remain stable if there were no laws. As the laws were laid down, there were two within the Ring that did not like these laws. For these two, the King of Fire and the Queen of Ice, they believed themselves to be better than the Ring. The Ring would eye these two, but not see what was in their minds. But the Dragons had all the time in the world. As the laws and the rules would begin to pile upon each other, the Ring would not notice that their world had been invaded by lesser, pathetic beings. By the time they would see the infestation, it was already too late. These new lives spread like wildfire, and it took much to contain them. In the end, the Ring chose the opposite route. Withdrawing from the world they owned, they beheld a great surprise.